Passion
by averyge
Summary: Gale comes home from a busy day at work to the beautiful blonde on their bed. GADGE SMUTSMUTSMUTTYSMUT


He comes home to moans sounding from their bedroom.

Gale's mind immediately drifts to the worst possibilities as he darts towards the source of the sounds. He dreads to think that he may find his wife with another man, but he is soon proven wrong. Instead, what he finds rocks him to the core.

There, on their king sized bed, lies Madge sprawled on the messy white sheets without her panties, eyes closed and legs parted, moaning his name loudly as she runs her clit furiously in small circles.

Sweet, innocent Madge. His Madge. He smirks as he eyes the red lace panty on the floor, and he can feel himself grow hard. Gale loosens his tie and removes his socks, relishing the view of his wife reaching her climax, blond hair spilling all over the sheets. He untucks his shirt and slowly saunters over to her.

"Someone's moaning my name, eh?" There is a playful edge to his deep growl.

Madge's eyes snap open, revealing those azure eyes that he fell in love with. They frantically focus on him, and she darkens furiously at being caught in the act. But the embarrassment fades quickly, and she wags her finger seductively, beckoning him.

Gale obliges. He feels a large strain against his pants, and Madge eyes his large bulge eagerly. She pulls him to her by his tie like a lion starved for ten years, and presses his body against her, her sensitive body craving the intimate touch. Yanking the tie off, she slowly unbuttons his shirt, causing Gale to groan uncontrollably. Once the shirt is off, she massages his hard torso as she kneels on the bed while he stands. Nipping at his earlobe, Madge feels a shudder run through Gale's body and grins against his neck.

Licking his jaw teasingly, Madge trails kisses from his mouth to his chest, then slowly to his stomach, at then stops at his belt. She looks up at him innocently, but the hunger in her eyes is unmistakable. Gale moans in frustration.

Smiling against the bulge, she runs her hand slowly against his shaft, and his breathing quickens further to short, shallow gasps. Unbuckling his belt, Madge proceeds to unzip his pants and watches as it falls gracefully to the floor. Painfully slow, she pulls down his boxers, and his cock springs up, eager to receive. She kisses the tip and her hot breath against his shaft causes him to pull at her long hair. Her mouth envelopes him, lips tight around his length, tongue swirling around. Her hand pumps up and down and plays with his balls, and Gale groans loudly. His hand grips her hair forcefully and starts to rock back and forth. She takes his length whole, enjoying every second of it as she beckons Gale to remove her shirt. He does so without hesitation and is delighted that she isn't wearing a bra. His free hand roams her pale, smooth chest, causing her to moan into his length, sending vibrations through them. Gale gasps loudly as he is further pushed towards his climax. Madge, groaning loudly, reaches up to play with her pink, hard nipples, and Gale cannot take it anymore. He releases with a growl, throwing his head back. Madge swishes his liquid around in her mouth, before swallowing it whole.

"Your turn," her voice is a low, throaty moan.

Gale pushes her down onto the mattress, panting heavily. She eyes flash dangerously and he attacks her long neck, nipping at her sensitive skin. She gasps at the contact and his hands roam her smooth stomach and his lips find the hollow of her clavicle. His hands find her thighs and he tightens them around her tender muscles, lips making their way to her full, succulent breasts. They bounce slightly as she arches her back, and Gale begins to suck on them. Gosh, she has heavenly boobs.

Madge erupts in uncontrolled gasps and shouts of his name, and Gale makes his way to her sensitive area. She grips the headboard as he pushes her legs wide open, and winking at her, tentatively gives one long lick down her wet slit. Her hips buckle with pleasure. Her lips are pink and delicious and he spreads them open and plays with her clit with his tongue. Gale slips in two fingers without hesitation and Madge cries out in ecstasy. She is wet and warm and Gale licks up her juices eagerly. Madge is soon riled up to the brink of her climax, and releases, jerking uncontrollably as she grips her breasts.

Their lips find each other and their tongues swirl in synchrony and union. Their breathings are heavy and they press their sweaty bodies against each other. Releasing the passionate kiss to breathe, Gale laces his fingers with Madge's and guides her body as he positions himself at her entrance. Madge growls with impatience, and he pushes his whole length into her. They both rock back and forth as he countlessly hits her most sensitive spot, and he groans as he feels her walls contract against his shaft, hot and slick. Madge's fingers rake his back, and Gale is certain there will be scratch marks left behind. He palms her full breasts with his hand and she arches her back off the bed. She moans for him to go faster, and he swears he is rocking the entire bed. Madge screams his name continuously and throws her head back as he pounds into her. Her fingers furiously rub her clit while her other hand plays with her nipple. Gale grunts about climaxing, and with a contract of her walls, the both come together, him spilling into her and Madge rocking and writhing, hips buckling and they both cry out.

He slowly pumps in and out of her as they catch their breaths, and they lay side by side, sweaty and breathing hard while Madge lays content in his arms. Looking up at him shyly, she pecks his lips and he holds her small body closer. She is so beautiful. Gale caresses her cheek and kisses her forehead, and they both fall into slumber, content in each others' arms.


End file.
